The New Boy
by smosher4life
Summary: The new boy arrives and stuff happens. SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

You sat in the classroom all alone. Your best friend had moved a couple of days ago so the seat besides you was empty. You were on your computer and you were writing fanfiction about Dan again. That's when the bell rang and people came into the classroom again. You turned up the volume of your music as the teacher never gave a fuck about you anyway so you just sat and acted like you listened. That was when Dan came into the room. You quickly pulled out your earplugs and your face lit up. Your heart started to pound and you suddenly felt really warm. "Okay this is Dan. He just moved here so take care of him. You can have the seat besides that girl down there." The teacher said and pointed towards you not even looking at you. Dan smiled and walked over to you. This was when you started to panic.

"Hi. I'm Dan." He said smiling at you. "And you are?" He asked giving you his hand. "I'm Y/N" You said hugging him. "Uhm hi Y/N. Uhm why are you hugging me?" He asked looking confused. "Sorry I'm just a big fan. Sorry." You said pulling away. "Oh okay no it's fine just didn't think anybody here knew about me. Well I guess we'll be having fun then." He said smiling down at you. "I guess so. I can't believe I haven't fainted yet. Especially when you smile. It's so gorgeous." You said looking into his eyes. "Oh thanks! Your smile is quite enchanting too." He said with a sparkle in his eyes. You couldn't believe this. Dan Howell just called your smile enchanting. No way. Wait till the Phandom heard this.

"Okay I have a question. I personally don't ship Phan but a lot do. Is it real?" you asked awkwardly. "No it's not. I know a lot want it to be real but he's just my friend." He said smiling. "Oh okay. To be honest I've always hated Phan. When it comes up on my dash I sigh violently and it's awkward in class but yeah." You said feeling like you could tell Dan everything. "Well then we can be sighing awkwardly together! That sounded weird…" He said looking down at his hands. "A little." You said giggling. "Okay you two shut up!" The teacher said looking at you. You giggled a little and went back to your music handing Dan one.

"So what do we have now? Dan asked when you got out of class. "Uhm I actually don't know. But we're in the classroom all day so that we don't have to worry about. But we need lunch. You got any money?" You asked. "Yeah let's go!" He said enthusiastically.

You went to the store across the street. "Why are we going to the store to get food?" He asked. "Because cafeteria food tastes like shit. Besides, it's way cheaper." You said looking up at him with a face that said 'uhm duuuh' "Oh, okay. Well I'm broke anyway so I guess it's okay." He said smiling.

You were in the store looking at food you could eat. "Hey Y/N look at me!" He said. You turned around and he was wearing five sunglasses at once. "Wow. Beautiful." You said grinning. "I know I am." He said taking them off again. "And people don't understand why I love you." You said smiling to yourself. You realized you said it out loud and blushed immediately. "Aww. Thanks." He said hugging you from behind. "Well there's 20 minutes left of the recess should we buy our food and go home?" You said looking up at him. "Uh yeah sure." He said grabbing a bag of chips and a Coke.


	2. The New Boy part 2

You woke up the next morning, your stomach hurting like hell. "Oh Y/N my baby are you okay? You can't go to school today. Stay in. You think you can be home alone while I'm at work?" Your mum said worried. "Yeah mom I'm gonna be sleeping anyway. Go to work okay?" You said to her and smiled. "Okay, but call me if you need anything at all." She said leaving the room. "I will mum." You said and heard her shuffling with some stuff and then closing and locking the door. Your phone started to buzz. Dan was calling you. "Hello?" You said weakly. "Hey Y/N I was wond- hey are you okay?" He asked. "Not really. I'm sick as hell. I'm not coming to school." You said. "I'm coming over, give me your address." He said. "No, Dan don't come over, you'll get sick yourself. And you have school too. " You said smiling. "I'm coming over and you can't stop me. Your address." He said. "Okay!" You hung up and texted him your address. Two minutes later he was at your door. You pulled on a long t-shirt and opened the door. "Hey Dan." You said smiling weakly at him. "Hey Y/N. Are you okay?" He asked again, examining your face. "No. But I can't do anything about it." You said walking away so he could get inside. He closed the door behind him and walked inside. "Hope we're at the stage where you can be here and I can around in under wear." You said sitting on the couch. "I guess it's cool." He said grinning. To your surprise his eyes never left yours. "They are so beautiful." You said gazing into them. "What?" He said looking confused. You weren't even sorry. "Your eyes. They're gorgeous." He laughed looking down. "Yeah I get that a lot." He said as he raised his head again. "Yours are so shiny. Like they're painted on." He said and stared into them. "And your hair is the most chocolaty brown colour I have ever seen." He said looking at your hair. "And yours too." You said looking at his hair. You didn't notice at first but his hair was curly and it didn't look like he put any effort into look presentable. You looked at his eyes, which looked a lot different to what they look like on camera, but you couldn't make out what they were saying. "It's freezing I'm getting my pants." You said and walked out of the room.

You opened your drawer and pulled out some loose pants. You sat on the bed trying to pull them on when you heard soft footsteps near your bedroom door. "Why don't you drop those pants again?" Dan said smirking as he walked into your room. "Woah, I never thought innocent little danisnotonfire would be a sexual predator." You said dropping the pants again. He layed his chin on your bed and looked up at you sweetly. "I'm not. I'm just really turned on right now." He said winking. "Well it's kind of a waste because I don't feel like having sex with my inspiration right now." You said hiding under the duvet. "Oh come on, don't make me feel bad!" He said as you laughed. "Come up here." You patted on the spot you had purposely left for him. He jumped over you and layed down next to you. "How are you feeling?" He asks as he strokes your arm with his fingers. "Slightly better when you're around." You said looking down at him. He looked up at you with the same look in his eyes as before.

"Fucking hell, just fuck me already!" You yelled and rolled on top of him kissing him passionately. He seemed surprised at first, but quickly rolled over so he was on top and kissed you back. You were concerned that this was a bad way to lose your virginity, but when you felt Dan embracing you as he kissed you, you felt safe. You felt like he would treat you carefully and guide you through your first time. He broke apart and looked you in the eyes. You took the opportunity to tell him. "Dan, this is my first time. Be careful." You said almost out of breath. "And you're sure I should take your virginity?" He said carefully. "Yes. Just hurry up I don't know when my mum's coming home." You said kissing him. He kissed back and forced his tongue into your mouth and started to undress you.

He took off your shirt quickly and threw it on the floor, leaving you only in your underwear. You pulled off his t-shirt and fumbled with his belt and pulled his pants down. He was now only in his underwear and you could feel his hard erection through his boxers. "Someone's happy to see me." You said smirking. "Got a problem love?" He said unhooking your bra. A little moan escapes your lips. "Not at all." You said sticking your hand down his boxers. He groaned loudly as you pulled them entirely down.

"Why do you have this effect on me?" He said pulling down your panties. "Maybe because I'm irresistible to you?" You said as his head moved further and further down. You gasped as he started to lick your clit furiously. He went faster and faster with every moan you let out. "More Dan." You moaned out. He stuck his finger inside of you as you screamed his name begging for more. He curled his fingers inside of you as he stuck one more finger inside of you and you screamed even louder. "Dan, I'm almost there!" You screamed and he pulled out his fingers. He didn't want you to come just yet and he left you panting wanting way more. He grabbed a condom from his pocket on put it on quickly.

"You're so fucking beautiful Y/N." He said before slamming into you thrusting slowly into you. It hurt a little but the pleasure took over, making you moan so much it sounded inhuman. "Harder Daniel." You said as his pace quickened. "Are you sure I'm not hurting you?" He asked worriedly. "I'm sure just fuck me hard Dan. And fast." You said pulling him down to kiss you. His pace was fast and rough and you loved everything about this experience. "Y/N, I'm so fucking close." He said as his thrusts became slobby. "Me too." You moaned and pushed your hips towards him making you both scream each other's names. You came at the exact same time. He collapsed onto you as you were out of breath. Your heavy breathing slowed down after a few seconds and he pulled out of you, rolling down besides you. "You're fucking amazing of a newbie." He said looking into your eyes. "I guess I'm born with it." You said smiling. "We should probably get dressed before my mum finds out what has been going on." You said kissing him.

You got up and got dressed again stealing kisses every time you could. You finally got all your clothes on and tried to look like you hadn't just lost your virginity. "I think I love you, Y/N." He said he watched you brush your hair. "I love you too Dan. A lot. I have for quite some time." You said as you put down the brush. You walked over to him and sat beside him kissing him sweetly.

You spend the rest of the day in the living room watching T.V., kissing, drinking tea, kissing some more. By the time school would have ended, your mum came home and you and Dan quickly moved away from eachother. "Hi hun-oh. Who is this?" She said as she saw Dan. "Oh, this is the new boy. His name is Dan." You explained and he greeted your mum. "How are you feeling honey?" She asked worriedly. "Yeah when Dan came over I felt a lot better." You said winking at him. "Oooh is he your boyfrieeend?" Your mum asked jokingly. "In fact he is mum. Now stop embarrassing me!" You said through gritted teeth. "Fine, I'll make you some tea." She said walking out of the room. "Really?" He asked happily surprised. "Yes." You said kissing him.

Your mum had no clue what happened a few hours ago.


End file.
